Coffee Shop
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: Tomoyo went to a nearby coffee shop...she didn't expect to meet a guy that has midnight blue hair, cerulean eyes and a fair skin there...Disclaimer:I don't own CCS...


Title: Coffee Shop

a/n: hello everyone!!! This is my first fic..please read and review after reading…anyway hope you enjoy this.

Title: Coffee Shop

Tomoyo Daiduji a stunning you lady, 16 years of age went to a nearby coffee shop to buy coffee and think. Many had happened this week and she wants to ponder about it for a while.

"1 ice coffee with java bits please" she said to the waiter

"Okay…name please" the waiter asked

"Tomoyo" she replied

"Please wait for your name to be called the waiter said, smiling at her direction Tomoyo smiled back, she turned around and found a vacant seat near the window. While walking towards her seat, she passed people talking to their friends, reading a book and doing things on their lap top…She smiled ' everyone seems busy doing their own work' she thought,after inhaling the bittersweet smell of the shop.…

After passing a woman working on her lap top, she finally reached her seat. She looked outside the window and observed people…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol Hiiragizawa a handsome young man, also 16 years of age was walking to a coffee shop, he just wants to relax and drink coffee while smelling the aroma of different pastries and coffee on the shop. He went inside and waited for his turn…while waiting, he saw a beautiful girl sitting alone on a couch near a window…

"Hello, how may I help you?" The waiter asked him while smiling warmly

Eriol broke his stare at the girl and looked at the smiling waiter

"I would like a black coffee" he replied

"Name?"

"Eriol"

"Okay, Please wait for your name to be called…" The waiter said to him

Eriol smiled and then scanned the room once again for vacant seats…He found one just in front of the girl he was looking at a while ago…He smiled while walking towards his seat…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was writing her thoughts when a guy approached her…

"Excuse me miss, is anyone seated on the couch in front of you?" the guy asked

"No" she replied smiling slightly at the guy then continued writing…

The guy sat on the couch in front of her…

"This is a nice place…" the guy suddenly said

Tomoyo looked up from what she was writing and looked at the guy…

"Yes it is…" She replied then continued writing…

"By the way…" The guy started while smiling…Tomoyo looked up "I'm Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa…" He said then raised his hand for Tomoyo to shake "and you are?" He asked

Tomoyo smiled and said "I'm Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji" She replied shaking the hands of Eriol…

"Ice coffee with java bits for Tomoyo!" The waiter shouted

"Excuse me…I'll just get my coffee…" Tomoyo said

Eriol nodded and smiled…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's gaze followed Tomoyo as she's getting her coffee…He didn't know why, but he feels comfortable around her…It's like he can tell everything to her…He looked at the table in front of him and saw Tomoyo's notebook open, letting him see what she wrote…it says:

Aargh!!! This week is really stressful! All of the teachers are making us do a lot of projects in a short time! There are also many activities that will take place and since I am the student council president I am responsible for it!!! Aside from that my mother is out of the country again, leaving alone with the maids! Come to think of it, she's always not in the country…she rarely spends time with me…but then again…I know that she's doing it for me… Sigh I thought that it's not going to get worse…but it did…My best friend Sakura had given me the burden of listening to her babbles about her crush…she doesn't even notice the eye bugs under my eyes from all the stress I'm having…

Eriol chuckled, this girl really know how to handle problems and stress…since her best friend won't listen to her she just writes…and he can't help but think that she really needs an outlet for writing it than waiting for her friend to calm down over her crush…

Eriol looked at Tomoyo… 'she doesn't seem stressed to me' he thought looking at her glowing fair complexion, her shiny raven black hair, her clear bewitching amethyst eyes…it's hard to tell that this girl is stressed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo thanked the waiter and walked towards her seat, she looked at the boy in front of her looking at the window, He has pale white skin, midnight blue hair and clear cerulean eyes…she must admit, he is handsome…She took her seat and sipped her coffee…It was delicious, it's coldness relaxes her stressed mind and the bittersweet taste was just right plus the java bits that tastes like chocolate soothes her…

"Black coffee for Eriol" The waiter shouted

"Excuse me" Eriol said, he stood up and approached the counter…

Tomoyo sighed…she doesn't know why but when he's around…she's at ease…the first time she saw him, she already knew that he is a nice guy and is worthy of her trust…she rarely feel this way to people and it surprised her that this particular guy caught it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol got his coffee from the counter and thanked the waiter…While walking he sipped his coffee…the bitter taste of the fills his mind with relaxation and ease…he sighed… 'Having black coffee here is really soothing ' he thought…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat in silence as people around them chatted…

"Umm…where do you live?" Tomoyo asked hoping to start a conversation

"I live in Fujitaka street block 2" He replied "you?"

"I live in Nadeshiko street block 3" She replied

"Ah…we live near to each other" Eriol said

"Yes, just two streets away from my house to yours…" Tomoyo replied while smiling

Tomoyo looked at her wrist watch, it read 5:00

"Umm Hiiragizawa-san, I have to go now…I don't want to go home dark" Tomoyo said

"Oh, I see…I'll walk with you Daidouji-san" Eriol said while standing up with her

"No Hiiragizawa-san, it's ok, my place is just 2-3 blocks away…" Tomoyo said

"- but I insist Daidouji-san…and besides it's not good for a lady to walk alone" Eriol replied…

"Thank you for your kindness" Tomoyo said then they walked outside the coffee shop

The wind howled and fallen cherry blossom petals are carried with it…Tomoyo sighed and looked at it…the cherry blossom is her favorite kind of flower…

Eriol noticed this… "You like the cherry blossoms?" He asked

"Yes, they are my favorite…"Tomoyo replied

Eriol smiled "…They are my favorite too"

Tomoyo smiled back at him…

After a few more minutes of walking and staring at the cherry blossoms they reached Tomoyo's house…

"I guess this is it…" Tomoyo said standing on the pathway of her house to the door

"I guess so…but before that" Eriol said then took out his cell phone… "Let's take a picture first"

Tomoyo giggled…Eriol went to Tomoyo's side, leaned close to her, smiled then captured it…

"Now, this is good bye…" Eriol said looking at their picture together…

"Not yet…" Tomoyo said taking out her own cell phone…Eriol chuckled, they again posed for the picture then Tomoyo captured it…

"Before you say good bye" Eriol said cutting Tomoyo "I want to have your number first…" Eriol continued…Tomoyo giggled

"Okay…but I want you to save your number on my phone too" Tomoyo replied giving Eriol her cell phone…

They exchanged cell phone and saved their numbers…

"Now this is good bye" Eriol said

"Yes it is…" Tomoyo replied

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and started walking on the road…

"Bye Hiiragizawa-san, until next time" Tomoyo said as Eriol was walking away

"Bye Daidouji-san…" Eriol replied back…waving

Tomoyo waved back and smiled…Her gaze followed Eriol's back until it fades…She looked up at the dark blue sky and smiled… 'The sky has the same color of his eyes…' she thought then walked towards the door to her house…

THE END

a/n: It's done! So how was it? Please leave a review…I would really appreciate it .


End file.
